Gary and Gerry
''Gary and Gerry ''is a brand new Wiki Channel Original science fiction animated comedy series. This is Wiki Channel's first ever animated series. The series premiered August 5th, 2013. The series was officially renewed for a second season which will being airing January 4th, 2014. New episodes premiere on Satuday nights at 9:30. Each episode is 13 minutes long. Overview The series follows Gary Dugan, an ordinary pre-teen boy with an aloof attitude and disinterest in anything but playing video games and being Gary. Gary only cares about what involves him and likes to keep it that way. But, when his science obsessed best friend, Scottie, creates a chemical potion that Gary accidentally drinks, a strange overnight happening occurs and Gary finds a clone of himself! A clone who just happens to be the complete opposite of Gary. As Scottie struggles to find the solution to combine the two back together, Gary must figure out a way to navigate life with his new friend, who he names Gerry. As Gary goes through life with Gerry, he realizes there is so much more to it than video games. The two grow a close bond, closer than Gary thought he’d ever would. All the while, Gary must manage to keep his double identity a secret from his parents, family, friends, and his strange next door neighbor who knows more than others and is determined to reveal Gary and Gerry. Executive producer says NYCgleek spoke about the series at the u pfront event. She said "I think the series is both fun and new. It's our first sort of animated series and I've worked with Jessie1010 who creatd the show on past projects. He's seriously a genius and I know his show will be a success". Characters *'Gary Dugan'- Gary is a laid back, aloof 12 year old boy who has one of the smallest cares in the world. Gary likes to revolve around Gary and his own interests, which consist of videogames, food, and sleeping. Gary is also a very sma rt guy, though he never uses his brain to his full potential. But when Gary’s clone, Gerry, pops into his life, he must learn to put it into full speed so he can keep his double identity a secret. Gary is voiced by Trey Cameron. *'Gerry Dugan'- Gerry is Gary’s enthusiastic, social, but also flaky twin who pops into his life after a science experiment gone wrong. Gerry likes to have fun and is very out there but lacks the intelligence that Gary holds. Gary and Gerry are complete opposites and even though they may not have much in common, they have a strong connection. Gerry also serves as Gary’s stand in whenever he is too “tired” which either ends in triumph or disaster. Gerry is voiced by Trey Cameron. *'Scottie Hunter'- Scottie is an aspiring scientist who hopes to make the world’s biggest achievement in science yet – but he still has some work to do. With amiss expectations, Scottie’s science experiments usually end up in smokes, one which caused Gary’s clone. Planning to combine the two together, Scottie struggles to find the right way to do it. Aside from this, Scottie is very confident and seems to like Gerry from the minute he meets him, much to Gary’s disdain. Gary is Scottie’s best friend and also his tester for science experiments. Scottie is voiced by Chad Cotten. *'Mr. Pickahorn'- Mr. Pickahorn is Gary’s berserk neighbor who is suspicious of Gary and Scottie. Mr. P is not very fond of the two and knows that something is weird about Gary. But as much as he tries to expose the two, he always ends up in failure. When he’s not spying, Mr. P likes to watch soap operas in the comfort of his house. Also, Gary and Scottie often make fun of his name. Mr. Pickahorn has oftenly been compared to Mr. Crocker from The Fairly Odd Parents. Recurring Characters *'Mr. Dugan'- Mr. Dugan is a businessman and is often never home. He is the father of Gary Dugan. He is always off on business trips, doing marketing and other things. And when he is home, he often goes out with his wife and/or friends. When he can, he likes to hang out with Gary as father and son but it doesn't seem to happen often. Mr. Dugan has no idea about Gary's clone, Gerry. *'Mrs. Dugan'- Mrs. Dugan is a lawyer and like her husband, is often never home. She is the mother of Gary Dugan. She is home more often than her husband and when she is, she often goes out shopping. She loves her son Gary but never spends time with him and doesn't seem to realize it either. She has no idea about Gary's clone, Gerry. *'Pepper'- Pepper is Gary's babysitter. Often when she babysits him, she just makes him sit on the living room floor and watch TV while she texts and calls her friends on her phone. Pepper is voiced by Olivia Staton. *'Sally'- Sally, often goes by Sal, is Pepper's younger 12 year old sister. She goes to the same school as Gary and Scottie. She oftens hangs out with them and enjoys their company. Even though she often butts heads with Gary, she still can't help but be attracted to his spiky hair, blue eyes, and his intresting way with people. Sally is voiced by Amy Kettle. *'Harvey' - Harvey is a new character introduced in season 2 in the episode, "Harvey From Tennessee." Harvey, as the title says, is from Tennessee and met Gerry in the online chatroom he always goes on. They became very close friends and when Harvey comes to Montana to help his uncle out on his farm, he meets Gerry in person. Harvey becomes Gerry's first real friend and they become very close. Gary on the otherhand can't stand him and thinks it's too dangerous to allow Gerry to have friends in person (even though he himself has told him to find real friends numerous times). In reality, Gary is just jealous that Gerry doesn't spend as much time with him anymore. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 The first season of Gary and Gerry was order for a total of 9 episodes which will began airing August 5th, 2013. There are two episodes in one thirty minute time slot. The series is expected to air new episodes Saturday mornings and nights on Wiki Channel. Season 2 The series was officially renewed for a second season in November 2013. Season 2 will begin airing in January 2014. On the social network, Chatter, show creator Jessie1010 said, "I hope you guys are ready for season 2 of Gary and Gerry! Season 1 was like a test run where we were just testing the waters and seeing what our characters were capable of. Now that we've done that, season 2 is going to be bigger and better!" Unlike season one, the season two episodes, 13 minutes long each, air in pairs in 30 minute time blocks, like most animated shows. In February 2014, Gary and Gerry was ordered 30 more episodes to season 2. 30 episode extension discussion Season 3 Season 3 of Gary and Gerry was announced in December 2014 with a 22 episode order. The season is set to premiere on January 10, 2015. Trivia and Rumors *It is rumored that in season 2, Sally and Gary's romance will build. *It is rumored that Sally will find out about Gerry. *It is rumored that Mr. Pickahorn will find out about Gerry. *It is rumored that another duplicate of a character will appear in season 2. References Gary and Gerry Gary and Gerry Gary and Gerry Category:Jessie1010's projects